The perfect hello
by thornrulez001456
Summary: After the titans beat trigon, they get all the titans to move to the tropics together. everything was going great until Raven gets kidnapped by a space thief. What will they do to get her back? Dose she love beast boy as much as he loves her? Enjoy :D
1. I EDIT!

**I edit  
**

**Chapter 1. prologue **

**I edit this from The greatest thief. The title and some of it was really bad. So im Just going to start all over.**

_**Hey Fan Fiction lovers. Im here to bring you my newest fanfic. I love it. I love it so much I made six new cast members from different realms. I will put up a disruption of them when they get in the story but im just going to start with my new bad guy Drake.**_

_**Greetings my beloveds. Im your new ruler and lover. Drake. I have sto- I mean happily brought you here for slavery and my own joy. i enjoy taking woman that are mysterious and look at the plenty of different. I do hope you enjoy my body as much as im going to enjoy yours. (Evil laugh)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not but wish I did own the teen titans. I only own the new characters I plan to make.**_

_**M for a reason people!**_

After the whole Trigon incident, the first five Titans wanted to change something in there life's. Raven didn't lock her self in here room anymore, Beast Boy was outside instead of playing games, robin hung out with his new girlfriend Starfire more often, and cyborg was with his 'baby' the T-car (Like he didn't do that before).

But there was still something missing, and that was the other titans (Including Jinx, Red-x, and Cheshire). They were always calling the other titans to make shore they were still in one peace. once they called titans south while they were in battle with Mala and madam rouge. Man were they killed for calling.

Robin had an idea that was good and yet bad at the same time. One bad reason was that they had to share rooms. One good reason was that they were closer to there friends. He asked all titans (including Red-X, Jinx, and Cheshire) to move to an island in the middle of the tropical. They all said yes as soon as they could. Jinx wanted to spend more time with Argent since they became really good friends and Harland really missed his girlfriend Bumble Bee (AN::/ Its in the comic books so don't get mad about it. Gosh). It took a while to get Red-X in it, but after the plain and annoying torture, he finally said yes.

Once they all got there, the built a 'T' shaped house to mark where they lived. Robin spent a few days on living quarters.

The rooms were pretty simple to get use to.

Guys

Robin, Red-X, and Harland. (all leader like)

Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Jericho (young and childish)

Speedy, Aqualad, Hot Spot (AN:/ just for fun ;D)

Cyborg (he's half robot hello)

Girls:

Starfire, Kole, Bumble Bee (are girly or semi-girly)

Raven, Argent, Jinx (not afraid of the dark)

Cheshire(lucky, gets her own room)

Kids

Mas Y Menos (Brothers)

Melvin, Timmy, Teether (AN::/ ha ha in age order)

It was pretty fair sense they get to hang out with the people who they got a long with the most. It was pretty crazy when they started, but after a while it was real smooth.

_**YAAAAAAAAAAA! My first chapter. I am just going to give you the couples and if you don't like some tell me and I **__**might**__** change it.**_

_**Rae/bb, rob/star, kf/jinx, Harland/bee, kole/ Jericho, speedy/Cheshire, HS/Argent.**_

_**Hope you like it. And I will also make people with couples so enjoyed. **_


	2. How It Happen

**Chapter 2. How it all began**

_**Chapter two, good and new. I know that was lame, but im such a goober. **__** Im soooooooo happy that chapter two is out already. Now im going to tell you about Drakes nasty assistant and the only girl who he won't rape, Valentine.**_

_**Good day to you whiny bitches. I am the commander of this ship and the dagger league. I hope that one day you all will over power Drake and kill him. After his death I will rule you all and take over you realms and use you to there. I hope to see his head on a platter soon.  
**_

_**(I came up with the dagger league because I love daggers.)**_

_**Disclaimer: again don't but wish I owned the Teen Titans. I only own the made up charters

* * *

**_

It was an average day for space thief, Drake and his assistant Valentine.

"Sir, we have found a new realm were a half-demon princess dwells. Do you wish to steel her away?" Valentine asked with a monotone voice.

She is an average looking woman by the age of 19. She actually was but was from a planet that was a lot like earth. She had very like pink skin and brown hair in a pony tail. All she ever wore was sunglasses and thin shoes. Drake found her to be rather disturbing to look at. She wore a navy outfit but it was white and gray, like everything else in the crappy run down space craft.

Drake was a very handsome man around the age of 21. He wore spiked cleats, and black ruffled hair. He wore a thin long sleeve black shirt and skinny jeans. He did this to make his 'guest' fell more comfortable. To be honest, it just made them feel more depressed and missed there home planets more.

"Well of course I do you slutty little bitch." Drake said to valentine.

"Yes, sir" She said in return for a wave of a hand to dismiss her from Drakes quarters.

He was all alone in his room and felt very pleased to have found the greatest peace to his collection.

'_Some day soon my love and you will be all mine' _he thought and soon went back to sending his slaves in and out of his room. (AN:/ I know what your thinking and not like that. Just for food and supplies. Sick-o's )

_**At the Titans tower.**_

It was a normal sunrise for all the titans, and like usual, Raven was awake first.

"Azarath…Metron…Zinthos" she mumble as the sun rose. It was only a few minutes after that the usually lovable but annoying Beast Boy came to the roof to talk.

"Morning Rae" He said

"Hi, and for the hundredth time my names NOT Rae." She said and stopped levitating

"Sorry, I was just coming up her to tell you that Argent and Melvin are looking for you."

"All right." She said heading to the main room.

Once she got there she saw little Melvin holding Argents hand.

"Well there you are mate. Me an lil' Melvin were look all over for you." Argent said with here British accent.

"Did you try the roof?" Raven asked pointing up make Argent look at her with a brow rose and one hand on her hip.

Melvin giggled at Ravens smart remark and said " see, I tolled you she was up there."

"Its true you know." Beast Boy said making the girls jump and wonder how he got down so fast.

"Beast Boy, how did you-" Raven asked before he cut her off.

"I can turn into a bird, remember?"

* * *

Since there weren't a lot of bad guys, the titans didn't have much to do.

"Im so bored." Jinx said landing her head of Kid flashes shoulder picking at her nails.

"Well we can have a race?" Kid Flash said getting a punch to the arm from his witch girl friend.

"No, you'll win." She said.

"I'll go easy on you."

"You'll still win." He sighed and put a hand on her arm bring her closer.

"Actually, a race might be fun." Robin said as he walked into the room. "Will be doing something athletic."

"A race would be the most of joyfullest." Starfire said while jumping up and down.

"Ya, the cheetah inside me wants out. " Said Beast Boy getting ready to pounce on Ravens head.

'_That way I can show Raven how tamed I am. No, I need to tell her. I love her.'_

"then its settled, will race once everyone's ready." Robin said with a huge smile.

_**And theirs my first REAL chapter. I hope you likes it. But can you tell me if anyones out of character. Please. Oh, and can you tell me if im weird. BY. And yes i know this chapter is short but it gets MUCH better. **_


	3. Ready, Set, GO!

_**Chapter 3 Ready, Set, GO!**_

_**Ya. Im that good .sadly, there are no new charters. But there is a race. I hope you like it.**_

_**p.s. can some one please send me the lyrics to paramore- misery business?**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or any were in the tropics. I wish I did I'd make a't' shaped building. THAT WOULD BE AWSOME.**_

"okay" said robin, putting his red helmet on, "the rules are, if you use your powers you can only use a small amount, no teleporting, speed needs to go easy and vehicles can't go light speed, Cyborg."

With that Cyborg started to pout and everyone started to get ready. The people that can fly, got up in the air, beast boy turned into a cheetah. And people with vehicles (Cyborg, Robin, Red-X, and Speedy all had a ride.) revved there engines and others (Aqualad-water, Hot Spot-fire, Jericho- hoped in the backseat of Cyborg car with Kole cause there good like that).

There was a red light that slowly changes yellow, making everyone get into position, and green. Everyone went except for Kid Flash and Mas Y Menos. The race had some fighting in the mix. Fliers were hit with the usual arrow from speedy, even Robin wasn't playing fair. Finally after a few shots, Raven came tumbling to the ground and landed on cheetah version Beast Boy, making him turn back to normal and fall.

Most people got tired and stopped but the last remaining were Kid Flash, Mas Y Menos (go figure), Cyborg, Beast Boy and Hot Spot. The first to give up was Jinx. She got pissed and hexed down Robin for making her do it, (AN:/ Id hex Kid Flash for the idea:0). She got kicked out and Robin was injured. Most people gave up after cause of being too tired or to yell at Robin for being an idiot.

After they were near the finish line, Cyborg blew a tire and was out. So close and the twins hit a tree. All that was left was a walking Kid Flash, Flame flying Hot Spot, and a Cheetah looking Beast Boy. Once so close Hot Spot went dirty and hit Kid Flash with fire.

Luckily, he dodged it. Soon they all ran into each other and tried to push them back. Once the got there a flash struck here eyes, making them slow to a stop.

"IT'S A TIE!" They herd Bee yell.

Everyone came over to check for wounds, but luckily there were only a few scares. Robin came to congratulate them. "Nice work you guys. That means no dish duty for a month." He said then pointed to Red-x, Cheshire, and Jinx. They got the hint and went to the kitchen. (AN:/HA HA. I just made the ex-bad guys do dishes. That's funny.)

The guys walked tall and proud. Beast Boy looked at Raven and gave a confident smile. She could feel the happiness and the cockiness emotions reaching here lips as lust jumped up and down with the sexual felling going through Ravens body.

**_(Lemon Warning)_**

_**In Ravens mind:**_

"Awe… That feels so good." Lust said forcing all the other emotions to stare.

"Do you really have to do that in front of us?" Rude hollered and was trying to be calmed be care and happy.

"Well, it is Lust, and she dose enjoy to show her body." Said Knowledge sliding her glasses up.

"Ya, but its still discussing." Said Rude crossing her arms.

"You think so, but it feels so good." Lust said feeling a lot more intense.

"Let me at her." Threaten Anger, "Let me tear her apart!"

"No. If you do, we'll all be destroyed and Raven will go crazy" Knowledge was right. If Rage EVER tried to kill one emotion, they'll all die and so will Raven.

They soon left Lust to her hormones and went back to there realm in Nevermore.

_**Thank you for reading. Now can you do me a favor and REVIEW! And also send me the lyrics to paramore Misery Business. Thank you :) **_


	4. Sweet Dream to a nightmare

_**Chapter 4. Sweet Dream to a nightmare.**_

_**Ya 2 in 1 day. And 4 days till Christmas eve. YAAAAAAAA. And can anyone give me the lyrics to bubbly. I forgot who its by, but if you do I'll give a yummy treat. And there is a NEW character. This is one my little brother made up. He's a lot like Marion from the Justice league. Now here's Vanisher.**_

_**What's up. Im Vanisher or Josh (AN:/ Not my little brothers real name). I was bit by a politer guests (German for noisy ghost).It almost killed me but as I was being attacked my mother tried to save me. It killed her. She couldn't doge the knifes it through. Once I was out, my father held me close. I was his last family. After a week of just us two guys, things changed. I started to walk through walls and become invisible. My father was horrified when he saw me turn a pail blue and not change back. He kicked me out and never looked back, it was at that point I started to watch the teen titans incase that ghost wanted more flesh.**_

_**Disclaimer: Its becoming irritating, but listen to me again. I DO NOT BUT WISH I OWNED THE TEEN TITANS!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

After the race, the titans came inside and Cyborg hollered, "This calls for a celebration." Everyone looked at him ad he yelled louder, "PIZZA!"

There was a loud chorus of Cheers. Raven kept walking to her room till she felt a strong and covered hand on her shoulder that made a chill run down her spine. She turned around to look at Beast boy. He gave her a cheerful smile and asked, "Aren't you coming rae?"

Raven looked at him and smiled. "No thanks. Im tired."

Beast Boys Ears slouched down and his smile faded. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later."

"See ya." With that raven walked to her room.

_**Beast Boy:**_

I wish we would come. But if I ever told that to her, she'd get the wrong idea. Well, more like the right idea. But Cyborg would never let me live it down.

I got it. Once we get back, I'll tell raven that I love her. And if she rejects me, at least I'll have a full stomach before she kills me.

_**Me:**_

_**(In ravens room)**_

Raven took off her cloak and shoes and went to bed.

_**(Ravens dream. LEMON WARNING)**_

Beast boy was kissing raven with a burning passion. She kissed him back as he led her to her bed.

Beast boy tour off her cloak and she pulled off his shirt. He stared to pull off her leotard and she tried to pull off his gloves. Raven unhooked her bra strap and beast boy pulled down his pants.

_**(No more Lemon)**_

_**With Drake**_

Drake had just used his black magic and burned cyborg security system. He opened the door and tried to find his new 'trophy'. He looked in the east section of the tower were the boys slept. The found himself roaming the west section were the girls lived.

Drake finally found a door that had the names 'Jinx, Argent, and Raven' engraved on a metal platform. He walked inside and found a sound asleep raven on a purple bed. The room was huge and had three beds. One Black, anther pink, and ravens purple.

He kissed her neck deeply and herd her moan. A wide grim escaped Drakes lips. He kissed her with more and more passion till she moaned the name 'Beast boy'.

Drake was outraged and slapped raven out of her bed making her yelp in pain and confusion. She looked up and saw a hand some man to be around his twenties. Raven got up in a fighting stance.

The grin on Drakes face grew wider as he spoke with a deep tone. "Now, now love. You can not be serous?"

"who the hell are you?' raven asked with her hand glowing "What do you want?"

Drake gave a small chuckle and walked closer to raven who's back was already agents the wall. "Don't act like you didn't know I would be here?" He started to walk even closer. "All I want is," He ran over to raven, grabbed her by the arms, liked his lips and whispered in her ear "Your body."

Raven couldn't breathe. She was shocked that after all the stories the monks have told her, he was real. She thought they were just trying to scare her away like before. But she never… it couldn't. She tried to scream but he kissed her in the lips.

Now she really couldn't breath. The kiss… it was poisoned.

"Now really darling, you think I'd come all this was to go home empty handed." Said drake. He grabbed Raven bridal style and jumped through the window.

_**In the front of the tower**_

"I must tell the others." Said a invisible boy with a scratchy voice

_**Yes! Chapter four is done. I hope you like it. Remember, R&R! **_


	5. Flashbacks

_**Chapter 5. Flashbacks**_

_**Ya 3 chapters and 3 new characters But im going to start off with my big brother rex.**_

_**Im Rex. Centuries ago my people came here from a planet called mobotropolice. Are planet had died as we arrived on your planet called earth. People were scared because we didn't look quit like them. We are man sized wolfs. We were forced under ground to never be seen by another human being again. Till now. I am the leader of my people and there for were asked for help by the mortal humans. It will cost them. I have herd of the so called 'Teen Titans' and ask for there help. Get ready world. Pay backs a bitch.**_

_**My older brother's inner animal is a wolf. And this guy is just made up. His name is Spike. Don't call me lonely for making up a fake boy friend. I needed to ad some spice to it. But right now I'll tell you about me. Thorn. She's a fox. And Rex isn't my Brother in the story.**_

_**Hello im thorn. A princess of a world called Tirriasoina (AN: / Made up name). I was captured by a women Thief. He had stolen me for his own games. I was token from my died parents and worst my love. Spike. I do hope he finds me soon before it's too late. AH!**_

_**Now here's Spike. My coyote boy friend. DON'T JUDGE ME! **_

_**Hey im Spike. Prince of the world Tirriasoina. Only a few weeks ago, my girl friend Thorn was kidnapped by the space thief. No women had ever escaped. I soon headed toured earth were I met a wolf. And, well lets just say that are kinds doesn't like his. We were looking for the heroes the Tameranians talk so much about and I hope that the can help us find my babe Thorn real soon.**_

_**I don't own the TT. Enjoy.**_

The titans were walking back to the tower with a slice of pizza for raven.

"Man, Im so stuff." Said hot Spot putting one hand on his stomach and the other on his girlfriend Argent.

"It's okay darling." She said kissing his check. "We can always try to get ride of it my way." She gave a seductive grin.

"Hey, he shares a room with us!" said speedy giving them a glare.

"Ya and it's like you never brought Cheshire to are room." Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Stop!" said a pail blue boy. He was as blue as the sky and wore baggie jeans and a white shirt. "Please I must tell you something"

"Like how you got here?" Said robin taking his arm off of Starfire and on his belt. "And who you are."

"I am Vanisher. And I look out for you because I protect people from Polter De Fanu." (AN:/ AGAIN. ITS MADE UP) said a very scared blue boy.

"Well then what is it?" Said Red-x. "What happen?"

"A man." He said "H-He had stolen a purple woman."

"Raven" Beast boy mumbled "What happen to here?"

"I don't know" Said Vanisher looking at the ground, "She was unconscious when we walked out."

"Well, how'd he get in?" asked cyborg looking more worried then usual.

"Black magic." They all gasped and ran to the tower.

Beast boy was there first and ran to ravens room. He saw her bed was messed up and dents in the wall were she was knocked to.

He ran out of the room and into the common area.

"She's gone." Said Beast Boy looking at the ground feeling ashamed of himself.

'_**I could have protected her.'**_ He thought. _**'It's all my fault. If I didn't let her go to bed. S-S-She wouldn't be gone. AH. It's my entire fault. I COULD HAVE SAVED HER!' **_He slammed his fist against the ground. Jericho put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he got back up.

"Don't beat yourself up kid." Said a deep voice in the shadows. "I know were you can find the Space thief."

The titans all got into fighting position as the men walked out of the shadows.

"No way." Said robin.

_**(With Raven)**_

She was on a cold floor when she woke up.

"W-W-Were a-am I?" She asked.

"Were you don't belong said a girl hiding in of the shadows. "Not even the lowest belong here." When she walked out of the Shadows.

Raven gasped at the brown fox. She was wearing a white dress and had long hair. Raven look at her own body. She was horrified. she was wearing the exacted same dress. She felt violated that someone changed her clothes for her.

"Who are you?" raven asked "and were am I?"

"Im Thorn and your in space hell"

"What?" Raven was shocked.

"Sorry, I've been here for weeks and seen the worst of everything possible." She turned to her right and raven saw a scare planted on her right eye. Those pale green eyes were hurt and a tear ran down them. "After a while you give up hope. I haven't seen him in years. Im sorry for being so rude. What's your name?"

"R-R-Raven." She studderd still stun from the kiss.

"Im sorry you here raven. I hope you have good friends who will try to find you. I do."

Raven got up but fell back down. "Who brought us here?"

"The space thief." Said thorn. "Drake." She said his name with venom.

A guard soon opened the heavy metal door and grabbed Raven and Thorn.

The walk felt like it took forever until they reached a white door that open by its self. They guard dressed in metal through the two girls in there and they fell to there knees.

"Hello my loves." Drake said. "I am happy you have made it."

"Oh really?" Thorn said getting up and picking up raven. "Cause last time I lost sight in my right eye."

Drake grabbed here by the collar and put a knife to the left, "I did it once, I can do it again."

"Why did you bring us here?" Raven asked grabbing Thorn before she pounced on the ass that brought them there. "What do you want with us?"

"Have you ever loved someone?" He asked, "And I don't mean fake, I mean real love?"

"You have no idea?" The girls mumbled in union.

Drake look at both girls and smiled. "Really?" He asked. "And who might theses to fellows be? Did they ever hold you close when you were sad?"

_**Flashback:**_

_**It was right after Melchior broke Ravens heart.**_

_**Beast Boy was right outside raven's door and knocked.**__** "Raven? It's me. Look. I'm sorry"**_

_**.  
**__**Raven got off her bed and wiped a tear from her eye and asked**__** "For what? You're not the one who-"**_

_****__**He cut her off and said.**__** "No. I'm sorry that...he broke your heart"**_

_**.  
**__**Raven looked shocked and walked closer to her door.**__** "I know it was all a lie. But he was the only person who ever made me feel like I wasn't...creepy. And don't try to tell me I'm not".**_

_**Beast Boy shook his head and finally said,**__** "Okay. Fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." He was about to leave when she opened the door and when he turned around she hugged him.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Or protected you from any danger." Drake went on. "And who made you smile at the end."

_**Flashback:**_

_**Beast Boy was sitting on a rock when he felt Ravens presents. **__** "So...he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?"  
**__**Raven stopped walking closer and said "**__**He broke into the Tower to attack you...and would up attacking me too."  
**__**Beast Boy ground in discus**__** "I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry."  
**__**she sat next to him and spoke,**__** "You weren't yourself."**_

"_**Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA-unleashed something...primal".  
**_

"_**And he gave you an antidote. You're better now."**_

"_**Yeah. But that thing-that beast-it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it."  
**__**Raven smiled and said "**__**Good. If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man."**_

___**Beast Boy grinned and said**__** "Hmm. Maybe you should call me...Beast Man from now on."**_

___**Raven gave him a dirty look,**__** "We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it."**_

_**"Beast Dude?"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Helped you concur your worst enemies?" Drake spoke.

_**Flashback**_

_**In Ravens mind when her father trigon escaped.**_

_**They were fighting to there limit till raven got hit and the guys got her.**_

_**Raven look at the guys confused**__** "You stayed? I thought you didn't like me."  
**__**Beast Boy looked at her and said**__** "Thought you didn't like me." She smiled at him.  
**__**Cyborg cut the moment short by saying**__** "Yo, I like both of you. Now get your butts over here!"**_

___**A growling Trigon rises slowly over the ridge behind him. Pull back and tilt up as he gets fully erect and raises his arm saying**__** "Feel my fury!"**_

_**A four-pack of eye blasts blows up the ground at Cyborg's feet and sends him diving for cover. Raven and Beast Boy both take to the air-he as a pterodactyl-to continue the offensive and get backup from their partner's cannon. He bobs and weaves through the barren landscape to dodge the blazing bursts and returns fire as he is able. The last round gets Trigon good and mad.**_

_**Before he can deliver that finishing stroke, though, he yells in surprise and his head is pulled backward. Cut to behind him, revealing that Beast Boy has wrapped his talons around that mane of white hair and started hauling back with all his strength. Trigon is dragged off balance to crash down among the rocky peaks, but is soon sitting up to shoot at Beast Boy, who flies away.**___

_**She drops out of sight with a groan, and he works the remote again. More static, which resolves to Cyborg on the run from Trigon's fusillade. Beast Boy flies overhead and picks him up as Raven passes them both. The scarlet leviathan waves away the dust, looks around a bit, and moves away.**_

___**Raven looked at her friends and said**__** "He's too strong. Even with your help, I cannot defeat him."**_

_****__**Cyborg smiled**__** "So call for backup! What about all those other you's?"**_

_****__**Beast Boy agreed**__** "Yeah, the green one kinda kicked butt."**_

_****__**Raven sighed**__** "It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."**_

_****__**Beast Boy looked at her,**__** "Not alone-but what about together? They're all part of who you are, right?"**_

___**Cyborg was looking out for Trigon and yelled**__** "Go for it! We got your back."**_

_**Beast Boy gives her an encouraging nod and runs after Cyborg to assist in the diversion. A small smile crosses her face and then disappears as she closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Her hood is down at this point, but a dissolve shows her with it up. Opening her eyes, she crosses her arms in front of herself. a sudden gust of wind stirs the dust at her feet, and her duplicates rise from the ground. One of them is so close that her cloak blacks out the screen. Fade in to no fewer than six Ravens in cloaks of pink, gray, green, yellow, brown, and lavender. Yellow Raven wears glasses, perhaps representing her cerebral aspect. Well after the arrival of this group, a seventh alter ego pops up, clad in an orange cloak. She digs something out of her ear, opens her eyes sleepily, and burps-Raven's lazy side.**_

_**They scatter. **__** All eight rise into the air and hover several feet above the ground, and the seven doubles start to spin about her center point, faster and faster until they are visible only as colored blurs. The formation gradually turns white, sucking up a little grit due to the airspeed.**_

___**White Raven hurls a mass of black energy, which forms itself into a band that encircles Trigon tightly from shoulders to waist. Her next words take on a very deep and terrible tone.**___

___**White Raven had a deep voice that echoed,**__** "You are going back where you belong!  
**__**Trigon yelled,**__** "Never!"**_

_**He breaks loose of her binding spell. She rises into the air, arms crossed in front, and her eyes and mouth start to blaze with the same dark force that pours from her hands. Trigon pulls back. he sends two huge beams from his hands toward her. The two energies meet at a point between them and cancel out; it becomes a tug-of-war, with the balance point shifting back and forth between them. Beast Boy, back in human form, and Cyborg have their hands full trying to keep those birds from pecking them to mush, but they suddenly disappear.**_

_**The standoff between White Raven and Trigon continues, with the former slowly gaining ground. One final groaning effort sends her beam surging into his face. Red Raven drops to the ground in front of the white-clad real thing, revealing herself to be perhaps a foot tall, and raises her head to expose two pairs of those glowing eyes. Her body disintegrates into a bolt of energy that crackles into White Raven's, throwing her into an unbearable rictus.**_

___**Cyborg grabbed raven and said, **__**"We gotcha."  
**_

" _**It's okay." Said beast boy. **__**They set her on her feet; she blushes.**__**  
**_

_**Raven **__**rubbing head**__** "Thank you...friends."  
**_

_**Beast Boy said**__** "So...we really are friends?"  
**_

_**Raven **__**nodded, with a small smile**__** "Mmm-hmm."  
**_

"_**And you really think I'm funny?"  
**__**Ravens **__**smile faded. "**__**Don't push it."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"So my darling." He said, "if that is not true, then I am your true love."

Raven and Thorn looked at each other and gave a frown. They both had someone that would do anything for them. and now, there were gone.

_**Thanks for reading now Review. **_

_**BYE-BYE **_


	6. Were is she?

_**Chapter 6. Where is she?**_

_**YAAAAAAA! I have mysteries, fights, sorrow and soon rape. Yes im a spoiler. But, hey it's a living.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! UGH!

* * *

**_

**_at the tower_**

**_Beast Boy: _**

I couldn't believe what i saw. Two animals walking up right and speaking English. It was amazing. But i was still looking for raven so i didn't mind much just... shocked.

Once they walked out of the shadows, i saw the brown coyote who spoke. He looked like something from a fantasy movie. He wore a white mussel shirt and faded baggie jeans. The weird thing was that he wore shoes and a neckless that had the words engraved _**'This boy belongs to Thorn. His name is Spike. If lost Please return him.' **_I could tell that was his girlfriend. I mean, what mom would do that and him never take it off.

The wolf was gray and had a black line going from his head to his his tail. He wore a black mussel shirt and black sleeveless vest. His shorts were ripped and really dirty. He looked really tired and beat up. guessing he was a worker at some animal mind place.

"How'd you get in?" Cyborg asked, "Ive got one of the top Security system."

"Ya, for humans" Said the wolf. "And as you can see, were not humans."

Cyborg slumped over in defeat and sat down on the long couch (Mind you it looks just the the original tower).

"Like i was saying." Said the belve to be spike, "I know were to find you so called 'Raven'."

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to find her so bad i'd kill to see her safe again. I pounced on Spike and grabbed him by the caller.

"Were is she?" I said.

"Chill beast boy." Said Aqualad, "I can tell his 'Thorn' is with her."

"How'd you now about my-" He said before Aqualad pointed to the tag and Spike looked at it. "Oh. Thats why i came her. i need to find her. She could be hurt. or worse. Dead"

"What?" Robin asked, "Why would he kill her if he kidnapped her in the first place?"

"It's a long story."

"And its a long night." Robin said, "We have time to get her back."

_**With Raven**_

_**Raven:**_

Drake was trying to make us want to stay, but it wasn't working.

Thorn and i were becoming outraged with Drakes insults to Beast Boy and her boyfriend.

"They never loved you." He'd say, "They never will. They just don't want to be alone. and now they are. And all that's left is Beast Boys head on a silver plate."

That did it.

**_Thorn:_**

I was standing there glaring at Drake Until he brought up an unfamiliar name. It seems raven knew this 'Beast Boy'. and Drake soon flew to the other side of the classic room. He got up and wiped the blood from his nose. Drake charged after rave who was still in a fighting position.

Drake laughed at her incompetence and shot a ball of dark matter at her. she went fling into a wall and drake laughed harder (if possible).

He walked closer to me and said, "Don't think i forgot about you, darling." He started to do the unthinkable. He grabbed me by the through t and pushed to the wall next to raven.. "Yo dearies know why i wanted you?"

"To ruin are lifes." raven said picking herself up off the ground.

"That would be one reason my lavender flower." He said putting me closer to the ground. "But the reason is because, your different."

**_Raven:_**

"What?" I hollers. "There are plenty of people that are just like us!"

"Yes, but there are still some differences." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, really. Like what?"

"Well for one, your eyes." I was surprised. I thought ass holes didn't care for the smallest part. "Well that and your half-demon. had to find them in such a beautiful condition. And thorn is a life size beautiful fox. and look at her tail. such a beauty."

Drake pushed Thorn closer to the wall and raped his hand tighter around her neck. i couldn't dare watch, so i did the dumbest thing I've ever done.

I jumped on his back and started choking him. He stared moving around the room. I was pushed into the walls and got a lot of scarce on my back and my back thighs. H pushed me into a mirror and i fell to the floor now bleeding. Drake grabbed my head and and pushed me close to a broken peace of glass.

"Look at yourself." He said, "Your bathetic. worthless. No man would ever love you." I let a tear role down my cheek and he smiled at my misery. "I Love you. and i will never let you go. Forget about that beast you use to love and start a new with me." I lost it at the most. I grew two more years and they turned red. Drake wasn't even scared. he just sat there and laughed. Did he really want this, or was he just playing games with me? I changed back into my human self. Drake pushed me into the wall and almost knocked me out. He called a guard in a thick metal suit who put us on his shoulders and carried us to are cell.

He threw us in the dim lite cell. I picked myself up from the ground and started to weep in silence. Thorn put a paw on my shoulder as i wiped a tear from my eye.

"Thanks." i said.

"`Don't sweat it, rae." She said.

Rae. Just like what he use to call me. Every time he called me that, i shot him down. I. I was so mean to him. And I. i don't know why. was it really just because, i-i loved him. I was soon pulled out of my thoughts by a scream. next thing i new i saw Thorn in a corner on one of the two blankets in the cell.

"Thorn?" i said. "Whats going on?"

"H-He's going to kill her!" She shrieked in horror.

" WHAT?" I was terrified for this young woman. i ran to the cell door and stuck my head between the two small bars of the door. there i saw a pale blue woman wearing a shredded white dress just like mine and thorn but more trader. She was screaming and begging for her life. I soon saw a man tie her to a metal pole and a pink woman came up and grabbed a double sided ax. She stared to chant somthing unimaginable.

**_'This woman's life is a useless, worthless, pathetic soul._**

**_ let her blood stain the __innocents and let her soul rote in the burning pits of hell_**

**_. Let all who had come to now her._**

**_ leave her image and let her be known as the woman who let die on a metal steak._**

**_ HER SOUL IS TO BE NO MORE!'_**

With those final words and a shriek. the have killed the pale blue woman.

I gasped in horror and Thorn finally spoke with her face in between her knees, "She was the first victim."

I didn't understand, "What?"

"He promised that he would never hurt her, and she believed him. Raven, he lied to her. He locked her up and now he killed her. We have to get out of here. i don't want to die without seeing my Spike again." She shrieked in terror and sobbed harder into her knees.

She cried till she fell asleep. I soon became weary and to lade on the thin blanket and fell asleep.

_**

* * *

**_ I woke up on the roof of the tower. How'd i get up there? I soon saw the face i was longing to see. Beast Boy was standing in front of me with that perky little smile that i secretly thought was kinda cute. He reached his hand out to me and i took it. He looked so handsome in the dim morning light.

While i was admiring him, he soon turned to the worst thing imaginable. His dark green hair turned to a dark black and his skin was turned to a tan color. But the worst was that his beautiful emerald eyes turned to an icy-blue that made me shudder in despair. He squeezed my hand and pulled me up from the ground.

After all the changing happen he turned to my worst nightmare. Drake. He pulled me into a hard and unsatisfying kiss. After a few minutes of struggling, i finally gave in. I open my eyes to see a shocked and very weaken (Emotionally of course) Beast Boy standing there. His emotions only showed sorrow and rage against Drake. It hurt to much to feel all those depressing emotions coming from _my_ Beast Boy. It hurt to much. I couldn't stand it anymore. Drake finally let me go as i fell to the ground with tears streaming down my face.

I looked over to were Beast Boy _was_ standing and saw that he was gone. I closed my eyes and let more tears scare my face. He must hate me for everything.

I looked back up and saw a green changeling standing in front of me. i curled back into a ball and let out slow and steady sobs. Beast Boy grabbed my chin and made me look at him. He wiped a tear from my eye and helped me up. He put a covered hand on my cheek and i put my hand on his. Another tear rolled down my cheek and i just let it hit are hands. I didn't dare move till...

**_Boom!

* * *

_**I woke up to a guard at the door. Thorn was right next to me. She didn't seem scared though. The guard threw us each a piece of stale old bread. I looked over at Thorn who grabbed both pieces and tossed one to me. She munched down on it as quick as possible. I only ate a few bites and nearly threw it out.

"You shouldn't throw away you only food." She said and finished hers. "Besides." She said with her final gulp, "You only get to eat twice a week. I grabbed the bread and tried to consume the entire thing. It taste terrible, but it was the only thing to eat for a while.

After a little while of eating the disgusting bread, a guard came in.

"Get up." He said, "Your needed in the worker station." With that i gulped down the last bit of bread and nearly choked.

* * *

_**Beast Boy:**_

This 'Drake' guy was sick. He steals the most finest beauties. Spike and Rex aren't from the same place. Rex is from an underground living facility called 'Knothole' (AN:/ Yes old sonic. my big bro's a big fan. so shut up and don't sue), and Spike is from a weird planet called ' Tirriasoina'. Rex wants his people free and Spike want's Thorn. There both trained in the highest of fighting and have good teeth and claws.

Some of the titans were out looking for raven before theses two showed up.

"WAIT!" We herd Jinx yell.

"Oh my god!" Shrieked Kole.

_**OH. CLIFFHANGER. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS TO STALL CAUSE IM TO TIRED. BUT THAT'S WHAT I GET FOR BEING UP TILL 3:00. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**_

_**BYE-BYE**_

_**THORN OUT!  
**_


	7. WORKING

_**Chapter 7. Working  
**_

_**I'm getting pretty pissed off that I'm getting NO Reviews. This isn't right that I'm working my ASS off to make this a good story. I even left a cliffhanger for you guys. and only 2 FUCKING REVIEWS. I mean. What kind of Viewers are you if you don't put those little fingers on that little keyboard and type.**_

_** Please. i even except flames. So im going to get down on my digital hands and knees and beg.**_

_**!**_

_**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! The titans need this. the Titan fans need this. the crazed horny people need this. I need this. PLEASE!**_

_**if you do I'll sponsor you in my ff. So PLEASE. Oh, and Happy Holidays. And Happy New Years.**_

_**Disclaimer: I! DO! NOT! OWN! THE! TEEN! TITANS!**_

_**Enjoy:D**_

* * *

__Raven:

The guard grabbed us by are arms and dragged us to a pale whit door where we herd screams of terror and loud machinery working (AN:/ If your as sick twisted as me, you probably think that sounds really bad. But to be honest, it doesn't really sound that bad.). He pushed open the doors and threw us in there. Once we picked are self's and i looked around.

Thorn tossed me a dark colored shovel. "We need to get to work."

I stared at her in confustion. "What are we supposed to do?"

"No one really knows." She said, "He just has us shovel coal, then he has us be his serve him and do his every whim." She shuddered for a moment. "It doesn't all ways end pretty." I shuddered at the though and started digging.

After a few exhausting hours, we finally got a short break. It was really quit scene every girl stuck with there 'hell mates', is what thorn called them. We sat on a cold cinder-block. The feeling of the cold stone agents my body reminded me of Cinder-block. How he use to always hit me and I fell on...

No. i can't be here. i cant be away from him. i love him! It's not right. Drake steals me, while beast boy steals my heart. I need him. We will get off this peace of shit and away from Drake, just. How? This place is way to over guarded. How dose one runaway from the one who steals them without having there powers. I got it!

"Thorn." I said with a small grin on my face.

"What?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"I know how we can escape."

"What?" she half whispered, half yelled. Soon a huge grin appeared on her fox face.

My smile faded. "But your not going to like the idea." She soon sneered. it was like she read my mind.

The work bell soon rang and we continued shoveling coal.

* * *

Beast Boy:

After Kole screamed in horror she fell into Jericho's arms and started sobbing.

Not the ex-villains would hurt someone that beautiful. I even saw Red-X staring through his old mask. Her skin was a natural dark color and she had red hair. Her clothes were just,. PLANTS! Her slim body glowed in her torn vine dress. Her skin was pure. But enough of her looks.

Robin took a glance at her and started asking the usual questions. Like 'Were did you come from? Who are you? What happen?' and stuff like that.

"I apologize." She said with a clear voice. "But, im Marry Rose. I come from Mars, and my ship crashed after going near a sewage plant."

"Wait." I interrupted. "You come from Mrs." She nodded. "But that place is just-"

"Red sand." She interrupted. "Yes, My people are very intelligent. We have created a hollow-gram so no one would intrude and ruin are beautiful and peaceful land. But lately my people are dieing."

She looked at the ground and I saw a tear hit the floor. I moved to her and put a hand out, She smiled at me but got up on her own. She wobbled a little till she got her balance.

"i am terribly sorry for intruding. i shall leave you now." She said looking at the floor.

"Wait." Robin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's the rush. Why don't you stay and tell us why your here and not on Mars."

"Very well." She sighed.

"Please new friend, Marry Rose, have a seat." she took a seat on the couch and started explaining.

* * *

Raven:

Once we were done with work we headed back to are cell and talked about the plot. It was really simple. A) Contact the titans. B) Kick Drakes ass. C) Get the hell out of here. Stuff like that.

Soon as on Que, a guard walked in the room. "Master Drake would like to see the purple haired women." Thorn _was_ right. He is going to rape me. Well better start the plan.

* * *

_Beast Boy:_

This Marry Rose girl has been through hell. She lived a happy kid till a toxic from earth took her families life. All that's left is her and the elders. A disses destroyed there crops. And that's all they eat.

So we now have five new recruits. Rex, Spike, Vanisher, Marry Rose, and a pixie Marry Rose ship hit, Blue Bell.

This pixies skin was whiter then a plank peace of paper. She wore a dress made out of doll fabrics and it was very stretchy. Her long silky black hair reached her thick black small boots. Her hazel eyes were closed for a long period of time. She was around the age of twelve or thirteen.

So once they told us there stories we herd a buzz and a reddish-brown fox popped up on the monitor and we herd spike say the name "THORN!"

* * *

_Raven:_

"I'm not leaving without. Thorn." i told the man in metal scraps.

"Find." He said "Master Drake always like two heads better then one." His grin grew wider and i shrunk. What have i done? I just put thorn through the hell she's already been through. I am the worst person alive.

* * *

The guard walked us to Drakes small classic styled room. Something about him seemed so fermiller though, but i cant quit tell. His eyes are the scariest thing about him. When I look into his eyes, I see hate, destruction, and misery. But when I look into Beast Boy's, I feel safe and care. Is that emotion he gives off to me love? Is that the on emotion im blind to? Well Beast Boy can just forget it. Drake has me and this plan isn't bullet proof.

We get only a few inches close to the door when I hear a loud slash. It was Thorn who had just cut the guards jaw off. And I thought Cheshire had claws. I see Drake approach the door as Thorn ran to the main control room. Surprisingly it wasn't guarded. At all.

Once she was out of sight and the guard was teleiported in to space Drake open the door and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey doll-face." He whispered in my face. i could smell the alcohol in his breath. He was clearly drunk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked getting ready for phase one, Stalling.

"Well I do like small, skinny, pretty, half-demons." He said with a chuckle.

"That's not what I meant." I said with venom in my words.

"No, then what did you mean."

"Do play dumb. You know what I meant. Why do you want all of us. we have life's that don't involve you." I crossed the line with those last words. He slapped me clear across the face and I spun the the other side of the room.

"Not anymore." He chuckled and placed his lips on mine. He held me closely and wouldn't let me go. "I don't want all of them."He said as he finally let me go. "I only wont one. The others were just decoys. I only want you. And the only way to get you is to grab every young lovely lady I see.."

"But why me?" I asked again. "Why would you want an emotionless, creepy, goth girl?"

"Well some one has to." He grabbed my wrist and pulled as tightly as he could.

* * *

_Thorn:_

As Raven was taking one for all the girls (except Valentine) on the ship, I was getting to the main control system and contacting her team. Who knew a half-demon would save my ass and get me back to my beloved Spike. She's got her own man. But there only friends with dreams. How romantic. ugh!

As I reached the main control room I walked right in. No guards. No security system. No nothing. He must really think he can do anything. What an ass. I was good with computers. I was a geek with looks.

I typed in every thing Drake would think of, _EYERISE, SEXIE, TYDIE, LOSTMOON (AN::/ I'll tell you this at the end). _Everything even the names of his prisoners. All except...

Raven. It worked. But why change so quickly. No ones ever in hear. How can they already have Ravens name in if this is the main control room. I soon hack it and put in the titans code. _tt829472904830021583846554877. _Hacked it real quick.

There was a static screen then I saw multiple creatures. none like the ones i see anyways.

Then I herd the name I've been dieing to hear. "THORN!"

"Spike?" I thought for a moment till i saw his beautiful brown fur and his soft green eyes. "My God it really is you!"

"You must be Thorn." Said a green boy who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"And you must be Beast Boy."

"Who did you..."

"I got a lovely dungeon like room with Raven. And she's being put through hell."

"What?" They all asked.

"Were is she?" Asked a boy with a traffic light outfit.

"Well under the speed limit, that's for sure." I said making Beast Boy jump up and growl.

"Were is she!" He snaped.

"Cool it grass stain." I said, "She's being put through hell right now and you having a heart attack isn't going to help." I saw a guy in a black mask with a giant red x on it chuckle at my joke.

"Were are you guys?" Spike asked me.

"Fallow this tracking device I 'FOUND' and come get us. Please be here soon. Oh, and Beast Boy."

"Ya?" He asked.

"Raven needs you." I told him. "She loves you and I know you love her." I saw BB's green cheeks turn to a dark red. "And Spike i love you. please hurry before it's to late."

"Hmmm." Said Spike.

"Titans," said the traffic sign, "Move out."

Once said I left just as Raven was leaving hell capital. I sneaked behind the guard in just enough time to get back to my cell.

* * *

_Raven:_

(Lemon Warning)

He would get off me. My breast clearly visible and my body drawn blank. This doesn't feel right. Did he now of my plan or did he just act like i was a doll. Lust didn't even want this. Timid cried hysterically and brave shook in her navy green boots.

after he finally got off of me he grabbed a long thin metal stick with a round circle and a line going diagonal in in. He place it above my bare chest and let it burn my skin. I shrieked in pain as a few tears left my eyes.

"Now you belong to me darling." He said. "Soul and," he crept up closer to me ear and whispered one word, "body."

(lemon over)

My mind went blank and I could only whisper on thing to myself. "Im sorry Beast Boy."

He called a guard to come and take me back to my cell. I was carried out.

Once i got back to the cell i saw thorn did her part. I was tossed on my small blanket and i curled into a ball and cried.

"Raven." I herd Thorn say. " Don't worry, it will all be over soon."

She gave me a soft squeeze as i lie down and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

_Beast Boy:_

Sh- she loves me. Raven actually loves me. My heart wanted to burst but i still need to get her back to tell her how i feel. I've always loved her and even when i was with Terra, I was thinking of her.

"Beast Boy," I herd Robin saying, or should i call him a traffic light, pull me out of my thoughts, "Can i talk to you?"

"Sure." I told him.

"Beast Boy we can't let you emotions get in the way." He said.

"What?" I hollered at him. "How could you keep me from this mission. What if you need me."

"We won't." He told me. "If you let the beast loose, he could hurt Raven more." More? What dose he mean by...More? "Beast Boy, we know you want her safe. we all do. But we cant let anything ruin this rescue or she could get critically injured. Beast Boy. For her safety. Please."

"Hmmm." I gave a simple nod and left the room. I couldn't let Raven get hurt. Not any more. I love her to much to see her cry.

I wont go. For Ravens safety.

* * *

_**Did you like. The hole **_**_EYERISE, SEXIE, TYDIE, LOSTMOON were his sisters and just a word._**

**_Hope you liked. and don't you ever forget to..._**

**_READ AND REVIEW! _**

**_BYE-BYE! _**


	8. Sorry

_**Chapter 8. I miss you.**_

_**I'm sorry to all my faith full readers. I wont blow up like that again. An now I have a promise to keep.**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**TDSONIC135**_

_**NSA88**_

_**ALEVPV22**_

_**THE CRETAN**_

_**AND SOME RANDOM PERSON. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**_

_**HAPPY V-DAY. But I hate it.**_

* * *

Raven:

"I had another dream" I told Thorn playing with the bottom of my dress.

Its been about four months. I missed Melvin's eighth birth day and robin and starfires anniversary. But today is the most important for Beast Boy. The day his parents died. He told me this two years ago today. I wish I were there to comfort him. I wish I weren't here period. I wish no one was here. No girl should play the damsel-in-distress.

"Oh," she said pulling me out of my thoughts, "about what?"

"Beast Boy." I saw a soft smirk creep on her lips. She probably thought of something wrong. "I woke up in some sort of forest. I looked around till I saw Beast Boy standing. Laughing. He started running and I fallowed him."

"Were did you go?"Thorn interrupted.

"To a cave. I was lost till I saw him standing front of me. He held me close and I didn't let go till I woke up." That's when I shed a tear. "Thorn, we've got to get out of here. I cant be here. I can't be away from him .Not any longer." I let a few tears hit the floor and Thorn saw.

She ran up and hugged me, "It's okay. I talked to your friends. I talked to a my Spike and Beast Boy. I told him you loved him and I saw the love for you in his eyes. We'll get out of here. I know we will."

Soon a guard and a pink girl, Valentine, walked in. "Half-demon, Raven Rachel Roth, you are sentence to death in front of all living being on earth and in Azarath." I gasped at what I just herd.

A guard grabbed each of my arms. "Let me go! I shouted!"

"Ha. Ha." Drake laughed at my fear. "Do not worry love." He said, "Only the scares I place on you will hurt. But will be over real soon." He laughed as they dragged through a long hall.

* * *

Beast Boy:

It's been over four months scene Raven was kidnapped. Today is also the day my parents died. I walked into Ravens room. Jinx and Argent caught in there looking at Ravens stuff. (No underwear or bras). I walked in and went through on of Ravens dowers were I found a photograph of me and her. It was at the carnival before Star's sister came to town. We were in a photo booth. Cyborg dared me and I dared Rae. We started with just a dollar and that turn to two which went to five and then twenty. She kept ten and i kept ten. The one I found was a funny one.

I turned into a kitten and she held me to her chest. I purred soft. and she gave a soft smile. I'll never forget that day. She was so beautiful near the water and her hair shining under the moon light. I loved her from then on.

I walked out the room and into the main room. I saw the tv was on but no one was in there.

"Good day." I herd a deep voice. ""People of earth and Azarath. I have your beloved Raven." I saw Raven covered with bruises and roped to a metal pole. She was wearing a white dress with the straps cut down.

I took out my communicator. "Calling all titans to the living room! NOW!" Within seconds, all titans.

"Whats wrong b?" Cy asked.

"Look." I showed them the tv were raven was still strapped to the pole. All there bottom jaws hit the floor.

"Cyborg," Robin ordered, "Get a lock on the satellite."

"On it." Within minutes Cyborg had a full lock on the ship.

"Titans," Robin yelled, "Move out!"

* * *

Cyborg:

We headed to are ships. They were just out of are atmosphere. Rex and Spike took Raven's and bb's spots.

This ship looked heavily guarded. Star was out side the ship (Cause she doesn't need air.) and she broke the level one force field. I want my Raven back so bad and I wanted beast Boy happy again. Raven was like a little sister to me and Beast Boys my best friend. We went through a opening in the ship and headed out.

Robin went to the middle of the ship were Raven was at.

"Titans," He yelled, "Move out."

* * *

_** Sorry for the short chapter. I had two people breathing down my neck. Well hope you enjoyed.**_

_**The next part will be up next weekend.**_

_**See ya.**_

_**Thorn out**_

_**:)  
**_


	9. the world's on fire

_**Chapter 9. the worlds on fire**_

_**At times it dose feel like you worlds on fire. Like every things burning down and you feel like there's nothing you can do about it. Well there's my inspirational tip. And now I'd like to think:  
**_

_**THE CRETAN**_

_**For once again reviewing my story. Hope you guys like it. Oh, and thank you TDSonic135 for adding Thorn in **_**Amy's Untold Past._ I loved the chapters. And the Story._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT! I MEAN NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS! If I did it would still be on._**

**_Enjoy :D

* * *

_**Raven:

By the time Valentine raised her double sided ax at my throat, my tears became hysterical and Thorn begged for my mercy. I looked so pathetic. All I could think of was Beast Boy. I'd never be able to tell him I loved him. Never here one of his lame jokes. Never here him in Cyborg fighting over meat and tofu. I would never see him. Make a family with him or even see any one else. The last thing I will see is Drakes sinister grin.

I close my eyes and let One more tear drop.

_CRASH!  
_

The main door slammed in and I saw my friends and some new people or well animals and one person. I saw everyone but Beast Boy. The only person I would fucking kill to see. Well him and my sister.

"Titans," I heard Robin call, "move out!"

I hope they've got a plan.

* * *

Jinx:

After my evil days, Raven was the first real titan who took me in. She was one of my first real friends. I just wish mammoth and Gizmo were here. They were like annoying brothers to me.

But anyways. I've NEVER seen Raven cry before. She's tough and who ever makes her week will get there ass kicked by me and all the other titans. She's so small and shy. It's funny how even Melvin and her brothers protect her.

Well anyways, I was kicking these bots butts. My hexes slashed through six in one. This guy must be strong if his robots are so week. I turned the corner and saw at least two girls in each cell. At most six. This guys a creep. The chains were simple.

"Red-x!" I yelled.

"I'm kinda busy!" He hollered to me just putting an x through a robots head.

"It's important."

"What!"

"I need some one unlock all these cells. And I cant." Red-x ran up to me and took two bobby pens and put them in the really simple lock. This is so easy its not funny.

It took seconds for him to Finnish. I saw three girls walk out. They all looked smiler. one with crystals in her hair. One with rubies in her hair and the last had emeralds. It was weird how he didn't see the picture of me, raven, Argent at the beach. He would have waited for us to get home.

We went around and opened every cell. I opened one and closed it right away. It was horrible. It had one girl in it and she was half naked on the ground. Stomach tucked and you could see her bones. I almost threw up, but I held it in. We got all the cells opened in minutes. These girls were so different. Some animals, different colored skins, and all had something so strange about them.

"Get him!" I heard one of the girls saw. She had a high pitched voice like Kole or Starfire. We ran up to them and started fighting. And I thought we were tough. These girls were kicking bot butt. I've got to stop hanging around Beast Boy.

* * *

BB:

I-I couldn't do anything but watch. The camera was on Raven only. Her cry's were killing me I promised to keep her safe no matter what.

_**flash back:**_

It was after Ravens Birthday party. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hello" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Its me" I told her and the door open up right away.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling."

"I'm fine. And thanks for the party."

"Any time." She was about to close the door when my foot got in the way, "Wait. Raven, you know your not alone. And-and, I promise that I wont let him hurt you, let alone anyone. Raven, you one of my best friends and you getting hurt, hurts me. I know you don't believe me, but you have to trust me." Then she did the unthinkable. She leaned down and kissed my cheek.

_**End Flask back**_

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I wanted her back and so did every one else. She was so pure and simple it was cute. I love her for what ever reason. I hate to see her cry but I'm savoring her face in case its the last time I see her.

* * *

**_Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update next week end. Hope you liked it._**

**_BYE-BYE._**

**_Thorn out!  
_**


	10. Hold on

_**Chapter 10. hold on**_

_**I'm thinking all my readers and viewers. And a shout out to all my re-viewers. I like you guys. And if you haven't noticed, I have a lot of meanings in it. Recycle, tell some one you love them before its to late, etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't but wish I did own the teen titans.

* * *

**_

Raven:

I was freaking out. There was blood, and a lot. My tears pursing through my scars making them burn.

"Spike!" I herd Thorn yell. I soon saw a brown coyote, with piercing blue eyes_**.**_

"Thorn!" He yelled. He ran up to the limping fox. He held her close as tears streamed down both there faces. I envy there faces. I wish Beast Boy were here. I even want the beast here.I saw every girl who could still walk attack everything. All of Drakes crappy robots were get crushed. If I could hug Red-x and Jinx I would. Who would guess two bad guys save my ass.

* * *

Robin:

Man, and I thought Mumbo or Control freak were easy. I distorted four with one blow to the head. Ya, these guys could shock you but we were hoping for a challenge.

Some of us were getting tired. This continued for at least two hours. I hope Batman gets here soon, I don't know how much longer we could last.

* * *

Beast boy:

It sucks to just watch Raven in pain. I thought she was going to pass out by now.

"Beast Boy?" Melvin asked.

"Ya, Melvin?" I asked. I was glad to be her with her. She was one of the only kids Raven liked.

"Is Raven gonna be okay?"

"She will always be okay." I told her. "As long as you never forget who she was and what happen to her. Melvin, promise me you'd never forget Raven. And that you'll keep her safe. In here." I pointed to her chest and let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Don't worry kid." Said Blue Bell. "I've seen the Titans work, and they always make it pass the worst."

"Thanks Blue Bell." I told her. I continued watching the screen till I herd a sound coming from Robins workroom. I got up and walked out taking one last look at Rae's face. The pain and misery was to much to bare.

* * *

I walked into his workroom to only see a blinking bat sign. I was really about to talk to my idol.

"Hello." I said pulling up the screen.

"Yes, you must be Beast Boy." He said. "I need to talk to Robin."

"Not here."

"Dose he have on his old robin suit?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Beast Boy. She will be returned safely." My ears pointed up at the sound of raven being safe.

I bowed and cut off the communication and walked out with a huge grin. She'll be safe.

* * *

Me:

Six hours later the justice league showed up and took away Valentine. Sadly Drake escaped and would be heard from again.

Robin grabbed Raven and she held him sobbing on his sholder

* * *

The touched down at dawn near the tower. Beast Boy and the kids were outside.

Jinx and Argent held Raven as she walked out of the ship and near Beast boy. She fell on him with soft tears dripping down her face.

"I got you rae." He said. She finally got to hear the voice she'd been longing to her for months.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. His ear perked up and he cupped her face in his hands and softly pushed his lips on hers. There friends were wowing and Kid Flash gave his witch girlfriend five dollars.

There friends were saying things like 'Ya'll better not be doing anything near the kids or in my car.' and 'Is doing Beast Boy bestiality?' The to didn't care how bad there friends were laughing. As long as they have each other, there lives were perfect.

He took his lips off of hers and whispered," I love you too, rae."

* * *

They walked into the living room with smile on all there faces till this one loud sound came out, "REX!" They heard a female call.

"H-H-how'd you get here?" Rex looked terrified. All the titans got into fighting position. The creature leaped out...

* * *

_**Finished. there's my story. I hope to next week make 'the perfect kiss'. I love you guys and hope I get a lot of reviews.**_

_**See you next time. bye.  
**_


End file.
